Thousand Faces Party: Tally's POV
by XDRoseLuvsHP
Summary: I hope the story is better than the title. The Thousand Faces Party from Extras, except in Tally's POV this time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything.**

Tally scowled out into the massive crowd of people. Why was she here again? She felt like a bubblehead again. The black dress was beautiful, but it didn't feel right on her. She was at some brain-missing party while there could be cities destroying the forests at this very moment. What was she thinking, coming here?

Shay had told her earlier that she should have _some_ fun, but how could she do that while there could be cities breaking the earth?

One girl saw Tally. The girl's beautiful eyes shone eagerly as she bounced toward Tally from across the very decorated room. Tally rolled her eyes. She felt Shay nudge her.

"Be nice," Shay hissed. Tally sighed. She stretched her face into a smile, hoping it would be convincing. But truthfully, smiling was the last thing Tally felt like doing now. Groaning felt more appropriate.

"You must be Tally Youngblood," the girl across the room giggled. Tally kept the smiled glued in place with much effort.

"I'm Nana Love," the girl continued, "I'm so glad you could make it to the Thousand Faces Party! I've been _dying_ to meet you!"

Tally grunted. Shay piped up for her.

"Sorry about Tally, she's feeling a little… awkward," Shay raised her eyebrows at Tally as she said this.

Nana's eyes brightened again. "You must be Shay! I'm so happy you made it here!"

Shay smiled at the girl. "It's a great party."

Tally slowly edged her way away from the two girls. The music blasted in Tally's ears, yet she felt detached from it all somehow. She looked around. Where did Aya and Frizz go? Weren't they standing here just a minute ago? But they're probably out on the dance floor enjoying the party. Tally felt a wave of jealousy for Aya. Why would she feel jealous of Aya?

Because Aya had everything Tally could ever want.

Aya, who had her own mind, never screwed around with, the way it's supposed to be. Aya, who had, for the most part, a normal life, one that's good and happy-making, one she could enjoy and be carefree. Aya, who had the boy of her dreams, the one who truly loved her, the one who would do anything for her, and she could have it so easily it was like breathing. And what did Tally have?

A mind screwed around with over and over, fighting every day against the psycho part. A life always danger-filled. A past filled with betrayal and guilt, a past she had to live with every day of her life. She'd hurt so many people, over and over again, including the one she loved more than anyone in the world.

And yet David always came back for her.

Tally looked over her shoulder, and saw David standing there, grinning and looking so happy. His eyes locked with hers. His soft, blue eyes with the scar over one eyebrow. His face went slightly pink. It made her melt inside.

Tally finally smiled, a real smile, as he walked slowly toward her. She knew that if there was anyone able to see past her hard, cruel complexion, it was him. He was the one who could see Tally, just Tally. Not Special Cutter Tally, but just Tally.

It was so much easier to be her real self with him. She wasn't sure why, maybe because the memories they made from back in the Smokie days were so strong, and her love for him was so passionate.

David rested his hand on her shoulder. Warm electricity shot from her shoulder through her arm, and Tally hoped he would never take his hand away. He led her off the dance floor and through a door.

The music became muted, and Tally could feel the beat pulse through her. The yelling and laughter and chatter had all stopped. They were outside. They were alone.

The night was beautiful, stars lit up the dark sky, the moon shone brightly above them. Tally looked over the ledge. The garden below was beautiful. The breeze blew the leaves of the bushes and trees softly.

The distance down wasn't too far. David and Tally took turns jumping down, Tally landing softly on the grass. David took her arm and led her into the garden.

The air was cool, and the wind blew Tally's jet-black hair softly. It felt wonderful against her cruel-but-beautiful skin, especially after being in the hot, loud mansion. Even though the night was cool, Tally felt her face getting hot. Her flash tattoos were spinning frantically with her heart.

David smiled. "I guess cities really aren't so bad after all," he commented.

Tally thought about this. It was true; they could be great, as long as they weren't trying to destroy the earth by expanding.

Tally dared to look into David's eyes. They were filled with something less subtle than happiness, but far more powerful. Tally had seen that look on him before. It was beautiful there. She hoped it would never go away.

She leaned closer to him, until she felt his breath on her face. She smiled to herself, and jumped onto him, kissing him as passionately as ever. And it felt right. It felt perfect, like she was meant to be here, against his warm body, her mouth interlocked with his. The feeling of this was indescribable.

It was something more Special than her. But a different kind of special. A better kind.


End file.
